Moon Mist Boogie
by AnarchyGal
Summary: Long after Marceline and Bonnibel's first breakup, distress surrounding the state of Ooo following the Litch Incident brings them back together. At least for a night. This is a Bubbline fic, and it's not for kids.


_Moon Mist Boogie_

Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum spoke without consideration. She had convinced herself she was correct. Afterall, she was a reasonable woman. "I'm not convinced, Peps."

"On my mother's mortal form; The Litch cannot escape the amber."

"As your creator, that statement makes me dually pessimistic."

"That amber is fortified with the holiest salts in Ooo! And some positively demonic calcium-chloride for good measure." The butler's speech had a particularly fried quality that night.

Bubblegum scrutinized Peppermint at the edge of her sight. He was stood steady and backlit in the doorframe. Milky eyes caught with hints of starlight.

"It's not only The Litch, you know." Her words dry as a candy cigarette; "There are loads threats outside my ability to control. I can't be everywhere, or know _everything_. Not yet."

"We're safe now! We have Billy protecting us." The butler toddled closer; "And the Gumball Guardians, and the Rattle Balls!"

"Billy won't live forever, Peps. Guy's got a month tops looking purely at motorcycle fatality statistics. And the Rattle Balls; they pose more of an internal threat if anything." The Princess swiveled, billowing out her linen nightgown. "You're dismissed Peppermint Butler."

"At your command, Princess. If you need me, I'll be in the screaming room practicing my guttural wailing."

"What? Why?"

Full of shrill cheer the butler answered; "I'm trying to impress death himself!" Bonnibel was now listening with refreshed interest and so Peppermint Butler elaborated; "I must concede, Princess. We do indeed live in tumultuous times, and it's good to have friends in high—and low—places."

He did not wait until he reached the screaming room to begin practice.

Bubblegum leaned upon the rim of the south teacup bractice adjoined to her pinnacle tower. Warm wind tugged a strap of her gown so that it fell below the shoulder. She didn't notice. Imagined catastrophe constructed of minor woes swelled in her mind.

A shadow darted cast from above. Her limbs tightened. Then again. Her eyes shot up to left to right. A third time yet darker. The Princess scanned the stars.

"Peps?" She called into the castle. Mistral air rolled across her left side, wrenching a pivot. Nothing. Barren tile. And beyond that rooftops. Beyond rooftops sky.

A sharp tap to the back. Bubblegum twisted with a shriek before the shadow took familiar form. Clenched fists unfurled then clenched again; "What the blood Marceline! This is sovereign territory!"

Marceline hovered out to the edge of moonlight, grey and gracile. Expression diplomatic, bearing no teeth; "Uhm, yeah, hello, just wanted to stop by." Her teal eyes glinting like sequins.

"That's it?"

"Okay, so, I need to tell you something."

"Well you should have called first. These are dangerous times to sneak up on

people. Pfft—you're lucky I wasn't armed."

Marceline uttered a breathy; "What?" Followed by; "You going to do me in

with a butterscotch kalashnikov? Is that it?"

"Stop trying to escalate the situation, Marcy." Bubblegum sighed, then took a step forward. "What did you want to tell me? I'm guessing you didn't come all this way simply to express your doubts regarding the lethality of confectionary based firearms."

Marceline fixated upon distant low hanging clouds, purple and silver haloed; "Yeah. Kinda important."

"Well spit it out. It's nearly midnight-thirty."

"I found something weird, okay." Her inflection swung into faux posh; "A discovery of significant scientific value." She paused. Bubblegum was unamused, but attentive. "So there's this pond in a palm grove, right? And it's glowing bright as a moon bruise. A real shiner." Marceline wafts over the edge, gesturing to the horizon; "Just past Fire Kingdom. On the Isle of Steam. You need to see it! Right now." Punctuating the pitch was a gap-toothed smile.

"Hmm. Yeah, that doesn't impress me. Probably some caesium-137 oozing from beneath the crust of Ooo. Gute nacht, Marceline." Bubblegum yawned, and postured to leave.

"Okay, okay, you win! I'll be _vulnerable._ " The words brittle in her throat, yet still attempting to elicit humor. "It's been stressful these past few weeks, with y'know, the Litch, and legions of toxic abominations." Marceline lighted close to the Princess, now more at ease. "Not something I'm equipped to deal with." She went on; "And who can I talk to about all that? It's been… Ugh! I guess I've been feeling lonely."

There was brief eye contact. Bubblegum nodded, blinking slowly as she whispered, "Oh Marcy."

"I want to do something fun! Something that makes undeath worth living! Like, with someone I care about... or whatever."

"I appreciate your honesty." Bubblegum then mumbled; "It hasn't been easy for me either." She palmed the back of her head and cocked forward; "I think I could use some fun, too."

"Wow, wow, wowza! Uhm, alright."

"Do you have protection?" Bubblegum cleared her throat; "From the sun, that is."

"Oh, well, I wasn't sure if you really wanted to spend the night out there, so no. But I brought snacks! And something for music."

"Is this just a meet-n'-greet, or are we really going to have some fun?"

"Oh! Okay. _Cool._ "

"I'll get you a cloak and there's a welding mask in my workshop."

"Hey, grab some straps or maybe a rope, too!" Bonnie stopped in her stride, then tilted her head, prompting Marceline; "I mean, the trip will take two hours, and I don't want you to slip off my bod and bust your dome."

Bubblegum soon returned tote in hand; "I got us some belts!"

When properly buckled the two set off. Bonnibel straddled Marcy's hips, face tucked down away from the sting of whipping hair. Salt seasoned the night as their destination drew near.

Light emanated from the pool at such a magnitude the women had to squint. Reeds sprouted on its edges, hosting cobwebs and dewdrops. In the center, cerulean lilypads. A celestial canvas of stark and defined shapes had given way to haze. And the haze had been sliced by the silhouettes of attalea fronds.

Bubblegum took Marceline's hand, fingers thick knuckled like knotted wood; "Before you start cultivating undue expectations, we can't get back together, and we can't make a habit of this."

"You're right, P-Bubs, it is beautiful! Thank you for taking me? Oh, shucks it was my pleasure."

Bubblegum's voice cracked; "It would be irresponsible of me if I didn't get that out of the way as soon as possible." As she spoke she rubbed Marceline's thumb with her own; "My kingdom needs me."

"Fine. Next time I'll take Breakfast Princess. Or Cotton Candy Princess. Or Princess Chewypaste. There's not exactly a shortage of lesbians in Ooo."

"Okay. Good. You said you have music?"

"Sure do. Lots." Marceline pulled a holotape reader from the front pocket of her flannel; "It's the weirdest thing, though. I think _I already hear_ music."

"Is this the set-up to a pick-up line?

"No! It's like really faint pop?"

"Well, I don't hear anything."

"Anyway…" At a click, the sound of a piano.

Bubblegum smirked; "Really? Classical?"

"Uh, it's not classical. This is Greensleeves. Renaissance music."

As Marceline explained the thought process behind her instrumental playlist, Bubblegum stepped to the edge of the water; "Oh. Well that's nice. I'm getting in."

"Weren't you worried about it being contaminated by nuclear waste?"

"I was until I noticed all the bettas. Fish embryos are highly sensitive to radiation, and the pond's isolation suggests there aren't frequent migrations of healthier individuals."

Bonnibel waded into the pool. Simple lace undies plainly defined beneath the linen. Nipples unambiguously present and puffy like unfrosted cupcakes.

Plaid boxers fluttered in the sea breeze as Marceline tossed aside her jeans. For a moment, each soaked in the presence of the other; _Net, tol'ko tot, kto znal_ by Tchaikovsky filled the silence.

"Thank you, Marcy. This was a good idea."

"No prob."

"I should have thanked you sooner."

Marceline glided her toes across the water to embrace Bonnibel. They each held tight for a dozen or so cycles of deep breath. Marceline then kissed below Bonnibel's earlobe as _Danse Macabre OP.40_ started. Bubblegum bit Marceline's neck at the first pizzicato of the violinist.

"Flipping the script?" Marcy's question flowed out from a heave of her lungs as she lifted her chin.

"Not exactly." Bubblegum slid onto Marceline's leg; "I'm still bottoming."

"Your choice, Bonnie." Marcy raised her knee.

"If you're not too atrophied from floating everywhere…" Switching to a softer tone; "...would please flex your thigh for me."

Marceline pressed into Bubblegum's loins; "I can feel your heartbeat."

"Doki doki."

"You frigg'n nerd."

Bonnibel unbuttoned the flannel; "D-did you knit this bra?"

"I've got like, so much time on my hands."

Sticky kisses pecked Marcy's collarbones as Bubblegum rocked slowly.

Marceline leaned in with a cool whisper; "You're really throbb'n down there, Bonnie."

"N-hm."

"Do you want to lay in the grass?"

"Yes, please."

Marcy placed Bubblegum down a few seconds into _Il Trillo del Diavolo_. Bonnie's body scintillated where wet. Off went the gown. Her breasts lay bare, areolas the color of red velvet cake. Marceline gripped each of Bonnie's wrists, and her nose took on a vascular batish form. She nuzzled her nipples—now somewhat more pointed—flicking at them with her forked tongue. The Princess whimpered; "Ic-Ich bin so nass."

Maurice Ravel's _Gaspard de la Nuit_ tickled to completion, followed by _Verklärte Nacht_. Sod was ripped up, and fingers blackened with soil. Moans pulled from deeper in her throat; "Glob on Mars, put your tongue in me already!"

Underwear off; grass-stained from her compulsive wriggles. Marcy's nostrils flared at Bubblegum's spread labia. Her yonic geometry had taken a likeness to the flesh of abalone. Likewise, it carried the iridescent character of abalone _shell_.

Marceline drew in a whiff of hot vapor; "Oh right." A grin broke across her face; "Bonnie, your muff smells like Swedish Fish!"

Bonnibel spoke with a tremble through her body; "Hah-yeah. It's p-partially because the inverted sugar. Wh-which is created via the hydrolysis of sucrose—the pr-product of fructose and glucose. A chemical property of inverted sh-sugar, vital to my physiology, is its ex-cellent capacity to retain m-moisture."

"Well you're not retaining moisture right now. You've gotten us both so… syrupy."

Bonnie giggled before stating plainly; "That's because of the syrup."

"You're lucky not to get a yeast infection. Or ants" Marceline flicked upwards along Bonnibel's inner thigh, prompting a squeele. Following this, she smacked her lips together; " _Lemmon_ Swedish Fish!"

"Lemmon is a catalyst for the inversion of sugar's rotary polarization. Also, for the love of Grod, please eat out my vagina!"

Marceline bowed, pressing into Bonnie's pelvis. Her tongue sweeping in serpentine patterns and the soft cartilage of her snout tapped Bubblegum's clit. Pinned at the haunches, Bonnie writhed in the dirt like a worm in the rain.

Marceline ascended. Bonnie hung as a bell. Saliva and slick traced the contours of Bubblegum's abdomen. Howling spasms sent drops to break. Her body a bowstring. With an arch of the back, with a sonorous cry, the tension was released. Euphoria rippled through her burning core.

She was placed gently back to solid ground in a jellied state. Marceline stayed beside her. Both panting. Chopin's second _Nocturne_ sounding through the palm grove.

Bubblegum pulled herself to a sitting position—leaf litter clung to the back of her head; "It's been too long since I've done something like this."

Marcy stayed upon her back; "Then why don't we do this more often?"

"My citizens need me. I can't let myself get distracted."

"See like, that doesn't make sense to me. Why are candy people so dependant you anyway? Most people do just fine without an empress-god-king."

"Candy people are… tragically ambitious. If you don't make them docile dinguses, they donk things up. They're happy how they are. Nothing else matters."

"I don't know."

Bubblegum picked up her bag.

"You going somewhere, PB?"

"I need to collect a sample. You were actually right when you said this place has 'scientific value.'" Princess Bubblegum filled a test tube, corked it, the stored it.

Marcy requested cooly; "Let me know what you find."

After a couple days had passed Marceline stopped by the Candy Kingdom's lab. Bubblegum greeted her without rising from her chair; "Hey! So I found what was in the water!"

"What's up?"

"It was zooplankton! Microscopic zooplankton with microscopic glowsticks! They were throwing a Kitsune Momo concert."

"Far out, PB. What did you do with the sample?"

"I use it as a light for my freezer."


End file.
